Nastasia's Diary
by Savanna C
Summary: Nastasia's feelings as Count Bleck sets out to destroy all worlds.
1. Wedding Day

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how strong minded Peach is! I had to use my hypnosis powers on her twice. Why wasn't she as eager to marry Bowser as she should be? Bowser was more than happy to marry Peach. I guess that relationship was one-sided. Hmm... I suppose my relationship with the count is one-sided too. Now I feel sorry for Bowser because I know what it's like when you love someone but they don't love you back. Although, kidnapping the princess and holding her hostage all the time probably isn't the best plan either. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. We've called the Chaos Heart and now the destruction of all worlds has begun. Well, I have to get back to work. Bye for now.

~ Nastasia


	2. A Perfect World

Dear Diary,

We had a minion meeting today. Mimi decided to imitate O'Chunks to embarass him for being late. O'Chunks wasn't so much embarassed as he was confused. Then she decided to imitate the count! I'm just glad she didn't imitate me. We were talking about what we thought a perfect world was during the meeting. I think my perfect world would be living in this castle married to the count. I don't know if it would ever happen, but a girl can always dream. As it turns out, Mimi's "perfect world" is "a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards" as Dimentio put it. She also keeps a diary, which apparantly Dimentio has been reading. I'd better hide mine.

~ Nastasia

P.S. Dimentio, if you are reading this. I will personally KILL you.


	3. O'Chunks' Lack of Chunks

Dear Diary,

I knew O'Chunks couldn't do it! We sent him out to beat the heros, but instead he failed the count. We should've sent someone with half a brain rather someone no strategy or at least _some _kind of action plan. Oh well. I was one step ahead of the count today. I had already sent Mimi to a site where she will set a trap for the heros when Count Bleck told me to do just that. Surely with the powers that Count Bleck gave Mimi she can destroy the heros. I have to go brainwash some of Bowser's minions now. Bye for now

~ Nastasia


	4. Mimi's Mistake

Dear Diary,

Well apparantly Mimi messed up too. I'm actually surprised that _she_ would mess up especially with the count's power. At least we slowed him down some with that Merlee's mansion trick. O'Chunks really wanted to be the one to go stomp the heroes next. But until he finishes that report for me, he isn't going anywhere. Instead we had to send Dimentio. There's something odd about Dimentio. I just can't put my finger on it. Some of Bowser's are still resisting hynosis. I'd better go.

~ Nastasia


	5. Time

Dear Diary,

And yet another minion has failed. I cannot take this! It shows the hero that we are weak and we are anything but! If all of our minions keep failing, I'd might as well go fight them myself. I'm starting to have second thoughts about the whole destroying all worlds thing. Beating the heroes is one thing but destroying the worlds is another. I told the count that there was still time left if he would reconsider, but he would not! No, he is going to go through with his plan anyways. He said I could leave if I wished though. I was astounded. I would NEVER consider leaving him. He is the love of my life. No, if he is going to do this I'm going to stick by him until our games end. It is now time to deploy our newest weapon on the hero of the prophecy. Until next time.

~ Nastasia


	6. Mr L

Dear Diary,

New minion orientation today. We got him from Mario and Co. His name is Mr. L and before we could introduced him to everyone he had already failed a mission. He sounds really cocky. He bragged about everything he could do even though he failed. I wish O'Chunks really _would_ introduce him to fist junior and slappie. I'd do it myself but that would unethical and I would probably get in trouble so...um, yeah. That's all about our new minion. Bye for now.

~ Nastasia


	7. That Girl

Dear Diary,

I wanted to write this on a different page than what I wrote about Mr. L on. I really don't think any of the minions are up to face the great heroes of the prophecy. He's gonna come for Count Bleck and I'm worried. Things would be different if I had been that girl. That girl he loved. None of this would happen. And to think that Count Bleck once cherished the universe. He really hurt me when he said that I could never hope to replace his true love. He has no idea.

~ Nastasia


	8. Punishment

Dear Diary,

Yeah so, I had O'Chunks come up with a little song as punishment for losing AGAIN. Ugh. He has to sing it 1,000 times much to Mimi's misery. Then she called me evil. I'm not really evil. I'm more, um, what's the word... fed up with everyone losing. Count Bleck has ordered everyone to stay here until further orders are given. When I said that everyone complained and I had to yell at them. I really don't like yelling. I just kinda lost it though. I just can't lose control of them or they will turn on me. The last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves. I need to show the count that I can do this. Guess that's all. Bye.

~ Nastasia


	9. Different

Dear Diary,

Due to losing my temper earlier, Mimi and Mr. L left the castle to fight the heroes on their own. It was my fault. If I could have only bit my tongue and not have lashed out they would not have done that. On another note, the count seemed different today. I think something happend, but even though I am we are close to each other he will not tell me. This hurts me greatly. Hmm... well I guess I have to go dole out punishments to Mr. L and Mimi. Today is not my day.

~ Nastasia


	10. Lord Blumiere

Dear Diary,

The heroes are on their way to the castle. Count Bleck thinks that one of the pixls is the girl he once loved. If it is true then I thought maybe he would stop it. Stop all worlds from ending. But no, he is not the Lord Blumiere he once was. Besides, I suppose none can stop The Void now. I do really wish he would change his mind though. It saddens me that he would not even try. I know that I would if I were in his place. It doesn't matter what I think though. Doesn't matter at all.

~ Nastasia


	11. Dimentio's Plan

Dear Diary,

I really don't have much time to write, but I just overheard Dimentio say he was gonna betray the count! I must warn him!

~ Nastasia


	12. The Battle

Dear Diary,

The Mario crew finally caught up with us. Count Bleck is battling him right now. He ordered me to leave as he fought. It kinda hurt my feelings, but I guess I wouldn't be of any help in battle. The count has the power of the Chaos Heart so it would be kinda hard to defeat him. I wish I could be in there though, just to know what's going on. Right now I'm just listening to their battle rage on. I told Mimi and O'Chunks about what I heard Dimentio say. I told them that I felt that Dimentio was evil and that they will end up in a dimention of his making. I don't know why I feel that way. It's just a strong feeling. Hmm... I don't hear anything anymore. Maybe Count Bleck defeated Mario.

~ Nastasia


	13. Dimentio's Betrayal

Dear Diary,

When I walked back inside, I saw that the count had been badly beaten. He looked so ragged and helpless. I couldn't stand it, so I went over to him. That's when I looked up and saw Dimentio. He threw his energy sphere at Count Bleck. I reacted on impulse, shielding the count. I must have become unconscious because that is all I remember of that moment.

~ Nastasia


	14. Gone

Dear Diary,

When I awoke, we had all somehow traveled to Flipside. Everyone was there. The only ones who weren't were Count Bleck and the butterfly pixl, Tippi. I knew where they were, for I am no idiot. Still, it broke my heart and I started to weep. Mimi consoled me for the moment, but my heart will continue to weep for the love that I lost. I know that I will never see Count Bleck again. The only bright spot in all of this is that I know Blumiere is happy.

~ Nastasia


End file.
